Morning Sickness
by gijane197702
Summary: Reality sets in…Set Deathly Hallows, so SPOILERS


**Title:** Morning Sickness

**Author:** gijane7702  
**Rating & Warnings: **PG/angst

**Pairing(s): **Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Word Count:** 773

**Summary:** Reality sets in…Set _Deathly Hallows_

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I am totally depressed over their deaths in Deathly Hallows…but there are some lovely "missing moments" scenes that I do what to write.

**Disclaimer**: Remus and Tonks aren't mine. Would I do that to them? (Well, I did once, but it was an experiment and I totally hated it!)

Written in two parts. First in Remus' POV, second is Tonks'

All his life it seemed that Remus Lupin had woken to the sound of someone retching: as a child, it was his mother, who had eventually succumbed to the dragon pox; at Hogwarts, it was either Sirius or James, either (or both normally) who had…overindulged during the weekends in the Firewhisky; or it was himself, the morning after a tough transformation.

Remus was used to the sound and had even learned to ignore it, especially if Padfoot or Prongs would begin to moan soon after that they'd never drink again. However, he could not ignore this person getting sick: his young bride of less than a month.

Morning sickness meant one thing: a baby.

He groaned, covering his face with his pillow. How could they have been so careless? There was a war going on and they had been married less than a month.

"Remus?" came Dora's voice from the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes, Dora?" he finally answered after a few moments, lifting the pillow to look over at his wife.

"I think I need to see a Healer," she whispered, then burst into tears.

Remus was out of the bed, uncaring (she was his wife) that he was stark naked. Squatting down beside her, he gathered his wife into his arms. "It's all right, Dora," he told her, even though he didn't believe it himself.

The Ministry of Magic had been…reluctant to issue them a marriage license. They had fought tooth and nail, pointing out that there were no laws preventing them from getting married. Scrimgeour had finally stepped in and, with his executive power, had ordered the Licensing Board to issue them one. He had never explained why.

The happy bubble that Remus had been living in since reuniting with Dora popped. The Ministry had been difficult because of his illness. He had make her a social pariah with marrying her and now he was going to make her an outcast when she gave birth to his child. The baby as well Remus felt his chest tightening with fear at the thoughts.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered at the same time, but for different reasons.

Nymphadora Tonks woke up for a third consecutive morning with an upset stomach. She was on her side spooned up against her husband; his hand snaked around her waist, holding her firmly, almost possessively, up against him.

Finally wiggling free, Dora barely managed to make it to the toilet before she got sick. Slumping down onto the floor, she faced the hard fact that she had ignored for the past two days: getting sick each morning meant she was going to have a baby.

Getting ill once more, Dora heard Remus groan from the bedroom. How could they have been so careless? There was a war going on and they had been married less than a month.

Crawling to the door, she croaked out, "Remus?" Her voice was uncharacteristically harsh due to being sick.

"Yes, Dora?" he finally answered after a few moments, lifting the pillow off his face to look over at his wife.

"I think I need to see a Healer," Dora whispered, and then burst into tears.

Remus was out of the bed. Squatting down beside her as stark naked as she was, he gathered her into his arms. "It's all right, Dora," he whispered.

She didn't believe him. And from his tone, Dora knew that he didn't either.

The Ministry of Magic had been down right hostile, even to her, one of their own Aurors, when they had applied for a marriage license. They had fought relentlessly, pointing out that there were no laws preventing them from getting married. Scrimgeour had finally stepped in and had ordered the Licensing Board to issue them one. He had never explained why, but Dora had her suspicions: he owed her one from being distrustful about her when she had started her Training. 

The happy bubble that she had been living in since reuniting with Remus popped. The Ministry had been averse to their marriage since he was a werewolf. She knew, from the reactions of some of her fellow Ministry co-workers, that it had made her a social pariah and, now when she gave birth to his child; it was going to make her a complete exile. Dora felt her stomach drop in fear for her child at the thoughts. She didn't care then about that then, and, for herself, she didn't care now. But she cared for her baby. And understood what Remus had been telling her all along.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered at the same time, but for different reasons.


End file.
